Pizza Castle
Pizza Castle is a popular restaurant and a food company in the series SpongeBob SquarePants, and Patrick mentioned it in The Bully. It is a very popular restaurant in Bikini Bottom and it is one of the few places you can get pizza at. This company obviously doesn't sell pizza with anchovies, because there are fish in Bikini Bottom, which would mean cannabalism if Pizza Castle sold anchovy pizza, instead they sell kelp pizza as a parody of anchovy pizza, which is also healthy stuff for fish. Pizza Castle is the 3rd most sucessful place in Bikini Bottom, while the Krusty Krab is the 1st most sucessful. It is thought that Patrick's real favorite restaurant is Pizza Castle. The CEO, Jerry Callsmun, proposed an idea for Pizza Castle just recently on June 1, 2013. He wanted people to be able to cook pizzas by theirselves and buy boxes of them. Well, the other workers of Pizza Castle agreed. The cookable pizzas will be called, "Pizza Castle Cookables". They started manufacturing them on June 3, 2013 and were released on June 28, 2013. History In 1960, Sir Jackson Callsmun had the idea of making a business. For atleast 3 years, he tried to figure out ideas. But in July 1963, an old friend of Sir Jackson Callsmun, named Robert P. Julio, gave the best idea ever to Sir Jackson Callsmun, about a pizza business. Sir Jackson Callsmun thought that was a brilliant idea, so he hired some workers to start building the place. On November 6, 1963, the business opened. He called it, "Pizza Castle", because that was such an original name but nobody had taken it yet. The logo looked much different when Pizza Castle first opened. It was a very simple logo, but everyone loved it. And over the years, everyone enjoyed Pizza Castle. Until 1987, when Bikini Bottom had a huge shortage in food. But, in 1988, the food shortage was over and people started to go to restaurants again. On October 2, 1998, Pizza Castle got in the top 10 most sucessful businesses of Bikini Bottom. Another great thing that happened for Pizza Castle was on September 15, 2004, the business had it's 1,000,000th customer, and there was a huge celebration.The logo was changed on March 11, 2005. On July 4, 2012, Pizza Castle opened its first chain restaurant in Ukulele Bottom. On July 28, 2012, another opened in Bikini Utopia, and on August 15, 2012, another opened in Altoona. And still today, about everyone admires Pizza Castle. But some people are pretty sure that Patrick is Pizza Castle's number one fan. On October 9, 2012 (Squidward's Birthday), Pizza Castle reached it's 2 MILLIONTH CUSTOMER! :D Pizza Castles for New Kelp City are now open, but there are only about 3 in the town. Architects are currently trying to build more Pizza Castles in New Kelp City. Pizza Castle just had it's 49th birthday recently on November 6, 2012. On February 16, 2013, Pizza Castle made it to 4 million customers and got it's place put in as the 3rd most successful restaurant in Bikini Bottom. On February 17, 2013, Jerry Callsmun, Sir Jackson Callsmun's son, which is the current CEO, proposed a new idea for the resturant. He said that a drive-thru should be added, to get customers more quickly, and more efficiently. And suprisingly, it worked. Pizza castle has 20 million customers served worldwide by March 28, 2013. On June 4th, 2013, Pizza Castle came to Rainbow Bottom in the town's mall. Pizza Castle also reached it's 75 millionth customer on May 29, 2013! Thanks to this, prices will be 50% off worldwide for 1 month and 10 new delicious types of pizzas are going to be served! New pizza products that can be bought from a regular store and cooked at home finally came out on June 28, 2013. Manufacturing started June 3, 2013, and shipping to stores began on June 23, 2013. The idea of cookable pizzas was a proposed idea from the CEO, Jerry Callsmun. They will be called, "Pizza Castle Cookables". Milestones For Pizza Castle *100th Customer - November 29, 1963 *1,000th Customer - March 2, 1964 *5,000th Customer - May 13, 1971 *10,000th Customer - December 4, 1974 *100,000th Customer - March 15, 1990 *10th Most Sucessful Restaurant In Bikini Bottom - October 2, 1998 *9th Most Successful Restaurant In Bikini Bottom - November 3, 2000 *500,000th Customer - July 2, 2001 *750,000th Customer - October 10, 2003 *8th Most Successful Restaurant In Bikini Bottom - January 29, 2004 *7th Most Successful Restaurant In Bikini Bottom - September 3, 2004 *1,000,000th Customer - September 15, 2004 *1,750,000th Customer - June 19, 2007 *6th Most Successful Restaurant In Bikini Bottom - August 30, 2010 *5th Most Successful Restaurant In Bikini Bottom - April 12, 2011 *1,850,000th Customer - January 2, 2012 *First Chained Restaurant Opened in Ukelele Bottom - July 4, 2012 *Second Chained Restaurant Opened in Bikini Utopia - July 28, 2012 *Third Chained Restaurant Opened in Altoona - August 15, 2012 *2,000,000th Customer - October 9, 2012 *49th Birthday - November 6, 2012 (Most recent birthday) *2,550,000th Customer - November 10, 2012 *4th Most Successful Restaurant In Bikini Bottom - November 13, 2012 *3,100,000th Customer - December 13, 2012 *3,650,000th Customer - January 8, 2013 *4,200,000th Customer - February 16, 2013 (:D) *3rd Most Successful Restaurant In Bikini Bottom - February 16, 2013 *5,000,000th Customer - February 19, 2013 *6,000,000th Customer - February 23, 2013 *7,000,000th Customer - February 25, 2013 *8,000,000th Customer - February 28, 2013 *9,000,000th Customer - March 1, 2013 *10,000,000th Customer - March 2, 2013 *20,000,000th Customer - March 28, 2013 *40,000,000th Customer - April 12, 2013 *75,000,000th Customer - May 29, 2013 *2nd Most Successful Restaurant in Bikini Bottom - June 24th, 2013 *100,000,000th Customer - June 24th, 2013 * Trivia *Pizza Castle used to get about 18,000 customers everyday worldwide, but now that they opened up their drive-thru service, they get 750,000 customers everyday worldwide. *In only 1 month, Pizza Castle gets about 23,500,000 customers worldwide, it used to get only 550,000, but thanks to the new drive-thru service opening up, food is served much faster. *Pizza Castle may be the 1st most successful restaurant in Bikini Bottom by the end of 2014. *By the beginning of 2014, Pizza Castle should have served at least 200 MILLION 'customers worldwide. Products 'Pizza Castle Cookables™ Spongebob Fanon Wiki Picture 33.png|Box art for the cheese flavor for Pizza Castle Cookables Minis. Spongebob Fanon Wiki Picture 30.png|Box art for the cheese and pepperoni flavor of Pizza Castle Cookables Minis. Spongebob Fanon Wiki Picture 34.png|Box art for the cheese and pepperoni flavor for the Original Large Pizza Castle Cookables. Spongebob Fanon Wiki Picture 38.png|Box art for the cheese flavor of Pizza Castle Cookables. Spongebob Fanon Wiki Picture 39.png|Box art for the roasted kelp, irish moss, barnacle balls, and pepperoni flavor of Pizza Castle Cookables. Category:Places Category:SpongeBob SquarePants